1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for grooming hair. More particularly, the invention pertains to a handheld hair pick having a flexible base member with a plurality of teeth extending therefrom, for lifting, holding and combing a shock of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair picks and hair lift combs of various designs are well known in the art. The purpose of these devices is to facilitate lifting and combing a long shock of hair smoothly and repeatedly, to eliminate tangling and matting. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,608 issued to Cavaioli et al., a hair lift comb having raised portions alternating on either side of adjacent comb teeth is shown. The '608 patent also shows a conventional comb back 10 to be gripped by the hairdresser during use of the comb.
A number of design patents have also issued for articles described as Hair Picks and Hair Lifts, including: Des. No. 368,981, issued to Bozak, for a Combined Hair Lift And Parting Out Tool; Des. 258,541, granted to Featherstone, for a Double Hair Pick; Des. 330,782, issued to Balster et al., for a Hair Pick; and, Des. 270,296, granted to Thomas, for a Hair Lifter.
However, all of these devices generally require the use of the hairdresser's second hand to hold and guide the hair through the teeth of the pick during the grooming operation. This requirement provides a disadvantage during grooming, as the hairdresser cannot use his or her other hand to perform associated procedures such as cutting or tinting the hair. It is an objective of the present invention, therefore, to provide a hair pick which can be held in one hand of the hairdresser, and manipulated through movement of that single hand, selectively to grip and release a shock of hair as needed during a grooming or treatment process for the hair.